That Master, Grateful
by Daenerys chan
Summary: When Sebastian was pierced by the death scythe the memories of the first months with his master came back to him. In that moment Sebastian realizes that their relationship has changed a lot during the years. Even though neither of them would admit it, they respected each other. But is that really all or is there maybe something more to it? (Slight Sebaciel, but not necessarily)


**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! :) Actually this is the first fan fiction I'm writing in english. So please forgive me any mistakes I tried my best, but unfortunately it's not my first language so I can't promise anything. But of course I'm grateful (no…I'm not using the title of the story on purpose…XD) for any help. ;) Besides it's also my first kuroshitsuji-story so I'm really looking forward to hear what you think about it.

It takes place during the chapters 61- 64 from the manga and it's more or less written in Sebastian's pof. Well then… I hope you enjoy reading this. ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Well… Obviously I don't own kuroshitsuji. Otherwise I probably wouldn't write this fan fiction, right? ;)

 **Warnings:** Warnings? Uhm… Might imply Sebaciel. But you don't have to see it that way. Oh! And of course spoilers for the chapters 61 - 64… XD

That Master, Grateful

The only thing that mattered to him in this very moment was to reach out for Ciel and catch him before he would fall. But when he was pierced by the death scythe, his blood splattering like a poured away tea and his young master looked at him in utter shock and fear, the cinematic record took over and all the memories came back to him.

Not that he had ever forgotten but in this moment these memories were overwhelming. He remembered the moment he was summoned. He remembered how he was a tad bit surprised seeing _who_ had summoned him. A child who summoned a demon must be something rather rare, but he didn't mind. As long as he'd get a good meal out of this it was alright with him.

Yet he had to admit that this wasn't an ordinary child, that much he knew already back then. What he didn't know was, how this little and fragile boy would ever so often manage to surprise, even impress him. And seeing that he was a demon he wasn't easily impressed especially not by humans. But this boy was so eager. Choosing his foolish wish for revenge above anything else.

In the beginning however he only thought of Ciel as a spoiled brat. He named his butler after his _dog_. Sebastian was even wondering if the boy knew how much he hated those disgusting creatures. Although he knew it was not exactly possible it would have been so like his young master.

Ciel was indeed spoiled seeing how he traded him back then and expected perfect services from the very beginning. But it was also possible that Ciel was just venting all his frustration on him. And he might have seen that fit because in the end it would be Sebastian who takes his soul, his life.

He remembered how he tried to bath Ciel for the first time and he wouldn't let him, going even so far as to splash water in his face. But in the end the little earl wasn't capable of doing it himself and so Sebastian ended up forcing his help onto him. That may sounds as if he'd been concerned about his masters wellbeing but back then he was only concerned that the boy could die of an infection before the contract was fulfilled and he wouldn't be able to attain a perfect soul.

The food was also kind of a problem. He only ever knew about the flavor of souls, thats why the first meals he cooked were probably rather inedible. While he didn't taste it himself (it wouldn't have a taste to him anyway) he couldn't say if it was really that terrible. However the spoiled little earl wouldn't eat a thing until it was to his liking.

While he had to learn how to cook, killing the assassins who came in the night without disturbing his master's sleep, how to brow a tea with a strong flavor, cleaning the dishes properly and overall doing all that in a speed befitting for a human, his young master had to learn quite some things for himself.

Of course there were the lessons like latin, literature, maths along with violin lessons, and many other things a proper gentleman should be able to do.

However when the boy made a mistake he would receive a slap to his hands in order not to forget it again.

But Ciel didn't take it easy. In exchange he would pour the boiling tea which was not yet to his liking over Sebastians hands in order to make _him_ remember that a tea must have a strong flavor.

As time passed both Sebastian and Ciel became more and more appropriate in their roles as earl and butler. Ciel didn't make mistakes anymore, he was good at riding, shooting, even his nightmares seemed to cease a bit, even though they never stopped haunting him completely.

All the while Sebastians learned how to keep his victims-once-assassins quite when he disposed of them, while his cooking abilities had also considerably improved.

Ciel never showed his butler any sign of appreciation or even gratitude. He merely told him that it was "passable". Still Sebastian knew that the boy liked the things he cooked because otherwise he would have most definitely said so.

Some time later he received a letter from queen Victoria, the first one that is. And soon after

that he got decorated and officially became _earl Ciel Phantomhive_. Now the little boy had everything one could wish for.

The status as head of one of the most distinguished families in England, fortune and a beautiful fiancee. That moment Sebastian was sure Ciel would abandon his foolish wish for revenge and instead decide to live a long and happy life, what of course wouldn't have happened because Sebastian would never let him do so, he would rather have taken his soul right there and then. Human beings would always choose a happy life above anything else, right?

However that wasn't the case. Against all of Sebastian's expectations Ciel turned his back towards the light without any sign of hesitation. Such a beautiful yet foolish beeing

that boy was.

It was that moment Sebastian realized that Ciel would be the most delicious meal he ever devoured, he was beyond any comparison.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sebastian's eyes flashed open. Not even a whole second passed while he lived through all these memories. Ciel was still in midair while trying to reach for Sebastian's hand and calling out for his butler at the top of his lungs.

Said butler didn't care for the heavy pain and the high blood loss he suffered from the injury anymore. With the utmost amount of effort he made it just in time to catch his precious master.

They landed hard on the floor and a loud rumble was to be heard. Ciel quickly got up from where he was lying on his butlers chest. When he saw exactly how much his ever so strong servant was affected by the blow of the death scythe and even had his eyes shut he cried out his name disparately.

"Sebastian? Hey! SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian's eyes opened with a jolt and he slightly glared at his master for screaming so loud.

"You're loud… I can hear you just fine."

Than Sebastian sat up, surprising Ciel with the fact that he was still able to move. But the demon's dark gaze was now directed to Undertaker who stepped in front of the two, the death scythe still in his hands.

"Your record was pretty interesting. But…it seems like you only make the earl miserable after all. So maybe I'll just have you disappear."

Ciel looked at the death scythe before him with wide eyes, while Sebastian's flashed in anger.

But at that moment it wasn't meant to happen. The very floor they were standing on, as well as the walls and ceiling were trembling. The campania they currently were on was finally showing off the damage it received earlier from colliding with an iceberg and started to drift down. Everything turned up sight down and fell into the ocean.

Sebastian held onto a brocken banister to keep his master and of course himself from joining everything else in the cold water.

Right then Grell Sutcliff appeared before them. He spoke to the demon without looking his direction.

"Sebas-chan. As you can see, there's really no time. I'm sorry, but I'll be taking him. You just stay there and watch."

But while Grell left to chase after Undertaker who just escaped, Sebastian had to jump out of the way quickly because that moment Ronald Knox attacked him with his own death scythe in form of a mower.

"Senpai's stronger than me, so I'll leave that one to him. I'll finish off the weakened one over here."

Sebastian only glared at him. But to be quite honest with himself he wasn't even sure if he could fight that shinigami while he was carrying his master and was in such a weakened state.

But before he could say anything Ciel spoke up.

"Hmph… I can't have you looking down on my butler. Weakened? Lose to you? That joke isn't even funny. Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at his master for a long moment. Until now he never realized how much their relationship his changed since the beginning. Back then they were only demon and prey, master and servant. But without them noticing that changed as time passed.

Even though the proud earl would never admit it, he relied quite a lot on his demon butler and more importantly he even cared for him. The way he disparately jelled to him, concern prominent in his voice… It was as if Ciel cried out for the only person he had left, not to leaf him. The only person he could rely on, the only person he ever felt grateful to. The only person he could feel a deep devotion to since he lost his parents.

But a devotion to his butler? A demon who would eventually feast on his soul?

Could that be? No…that was not possible… Not his masters…

But what about himself? He risked his very existence to save the boy. Was it really only for the sake of the boy's delicious soul? Or could it be something else? No! What was he thinking? He was a demon, there was no chance he could develop any kind of feelings for a mere human, no matter how different he was from others.

But he was indeed different from every human being he's ever met. The boy never ceased to surprise and amaze him. Even now in this very moment.

He was way too proud, selfish and sometimes he really was nothing but a spoiled brat. But even though he never openly showed it, deep down he was kind and compassionate. Only those people who knew him would notice the little but kind gestures he offers to those devoted to him. Even if he tried to cover it with harsh words, Sebastian always knew the truth. Also the strong will this little child possessed was more than that of any adult. Even shinigami were impressed by the way he always kept going forward no matter what.

Sebastians was slightly scared of his own thoughts. Did he ever _admire_ a human or any being that is? But it might be even more than that. Sebastian nearly chuckled at himself.

How could one mere human cause such a inner confusion to a demon? Such _feelings_ …?

He never thought that he could possibly develop emotions. But here he was thinking exactly about said thing. And what might be worst of all, he doesn't even seem to be bothered about such a development. That was something really dangerous. A demon who has feelings for his prey? That was not supposed to happen.

Anyway he wondered what would come out of all this in the future. But for now he had other worries to tend to. After all they still were on a sinking ship, being attacked by shinigamis and undead dolls.

Of course his young master was right. There was no chance he could lose against a mere reaper, especially in front of his master. A slight smile was forming on his lips despite the overwhelming pain of the injury he suffered.

"…Yes, very much so."

Yes. He would bring his master safely out of this no matter the cost. Whether it was because of the boy's soul or…something else. The one thing Sebastian knew for sure was that he would protect his precious master until the very end.


End file.
